


Trouble at Work ( Joker x reader )

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, Job Interview, Suicide Squad, Work, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff
Summary: Working for Gotham City's most famous villain was beyond odd.





	1. Chapter 1

You had lived in England all of your life but after finishing your degree you decided to go somewhere new. Gotham City screamed at you as being the place to be, it was full or history, culture and businesses ready to hire bright eyed and bushy tailed graduates. On your first day of arrival you noticed an ad in the paper. ‘Love to laugh? Secretary wanted. Well paid. Must not be familiar with Gotham City. For interview go to the private room of the Spades and Diamonds Club today.’ After seeing the advert you walked to the Spades and Diamonds Club. Luckily you were wearing a black blouse and pencil skirt and you thought that your outfit was smart enough for a job interview. Before you had left for America, you had printed off some CVs ready to give to potential employers.

You spoke to the barman and showed him the job advert. “Right this way Mam.” he said opening the door of the private room. “Got a pretty little Miss for an interview Mister J.” he called into the room. Well, it certainly was private. The room was very small. In the middle was a little table with a chair either side, facing each other. Sitting on the chair farthest away was a strange looking man. You remember meeting the Joker for the first time. He was wearing a dark jacket and top which was partly unbuttoned. Revealing his collection of tattoos and gold jewellery. His green hair was slicked back and he was red lipstick on his mouth. This was emphasised by his incredibly pale skin. His appearance reminded you of a clown. He smiled, revealing his silver teeth. You nervously sat on the seat opposite him, just about managing a confident smile.

“So you are here for the job, Miss?” he asked. His voice was softer than his physical appearance made you think that it would be. “(Y/n). I have brought my CV with me.” you reply, handing him the stapled pieces of paper. Which he then starts to peruse. “What drew you to this job?” he asked. “Well” you answered. “The ad because I love to laugh, Sir.” The Joker looked up for a second chuckling at your answer. He then  finished reading your CV and set it aside. “So you are a Brit with a good education and this will be your first job. Firstly, even though you calling me Sir makes me feel like I’m in a victorian British detective series, please can you call me Joker or Mister J. When did you arrive here in Gotham? And is you family living here?” he asks. “I arrived this morning. My family are still living in the UK but I plan to contact them regularly and send over some money to them if possible. I am looking forward to them visiting sometime in the future.” you say hoping that your answer was OK. “Perfect” he grinned. “As you would have seen in the ad I am in need of a secretary. Looking at your CV I can see that you are a smart girl so I will tell you everything straight. My business can be busy and you will get to know quite a few people. The conduct might not always be… moral but don’t worry these events will never be caused by you directly. All I need you to do is organise my meetings and keep notes on them. Regrettably your lifestyle will be maintained and quite limited due to the knowledge that you will obtain. So you will be living on site. The main thing that you must remember is the less questions you ask. The better we’ll get along. Of course this is asking a lot of you. Not only to have your first job in a strange city but to change your lifestyle. But I will be rewarding you generously.” He passed you a piece of paper with the salary figure on. Your eyes opened wide as it was incredibly generous. He grinned. You had to think about the whole situation for a moment. You thought about yours and your family’s future. You would be secure. Not just financially but you would feel protected as well. “So what will it be (y/n)?” he asked. When you shook that man’s hand you couldn’t have anticipated just how different your life would be.

Sometimes you did feel that your life was bit more enclosed than it was originally sold to you. You lived in a flat in the building where the Joker did his business. The floor above where you would sit in its reception area. The flat was completely self contained with its own; lounge (which sometimes doubled as a meeting room if the Joker needed to visit to talk about work), kitchen diner, bathroom and bedroom. It was decorated minimally but that is what you asked for, as you didn’t want a lot of expense spent on you. The Joker had a key to your apartment for emergencies and the agreement was that he would always knock before using it. He also had an apartment above yours which he frequently used when he needed to stay close by. You weren’t allowed to watch the news on the television or read the newspaper. Instead a homemade newspaper was delivered to you daily, with what you assume to be a filtered and reduced amount to of global news. You could leave the building if you wished but you would have to be accompanied by one of the Joker’s goons who would chaperone you around. They were under strict orders to never touch you. You felt sorry for them, having to follow you around when you go out to run errands. So you would always try to pick nice subjects to talk about. Like asking how their families were or how their day was going. Despite their appearance and occupation, they were nice guys. If you wanted to go out to specifically meet up with someone. The Joker would have to be notified in advance and personally approve it. If you were ever asked about your job, you say that you work for a people’s services company and most importantly, you do not mention the Joker.

It had now been eight months since you accepted the job. The ad was right, you did laugh a lot. Your relationship with the Joker was something that he didn’t have with any other person. He was more of a protective big brother to you rather than your boss. When he was around you he was always a total gentleman. You were more than his secretary, you were his personal confidant and trusted advisor. You were a positive and non confrontational person. He liked the innocence that you had as it made you the total opposite to himself. Due to this and your sheltered life, the Joker felt like he could talk about anything with you. Kind of like a best friend, but where he pays you a large salary. You probably made a welcomed change from the goons he would see daily. Now he would come round to your apartment after work to watch some TV or talk about how his day had been. There was even one evening where he came round because he wanted you to teach him how to make chocolate chip cookies. You got the feeling that he was kind of lonely because of the lifestyle that he had. It must be difficult for him to trust anyone with who he really was.

Today was just another day. You sit at the reception desk. The day had been quite quiet. You spent most of your time making coffee for the Joker and his goons. You did also organise the odd appointment. You have seen all sorts of people whilst working here. There was quite a few people that left the building a lot more battered than when they had first entered. Suddenly the main doors opened. In walked a woman with blonde hair in piggy tails, one dipped in pink hair dye and the other in blue. She wore a top which was one half red and the other half black along with matching trousers. Her eye makeup was heavy and she wore red lipstick. It was Harley Quinn. She had come in every day this week asking if she could see the Joker but he hadn’t been in. She waltzed up to your desk. “Hey Sweetie. Is Mister J in? I need to have a little chat with him.” she asks with a big smile on her face. “Yes” you reply. “But he is currently waiting for an important client and is refusing to see anyo-” It was too late she had already burst through his office door whilst shouting “Puddin’!” with the door slamming behind her. You immediately hear raised voices. Specifically the Joker shouting “Get out!” “I’ve told you that I am not interested!” and “Leave me alone!” You could also hear Harley’s high pitched voice and she tries to plea with him. They both sounded incredibly angry. You were wondering if you should go in there but you remember the Joker saying that you were only allowed in if you were asked.

After a moment of complete silence, the office door opened again and Harley hurriedly scuttled off through the front. Her eyes were red from crying and she was muttering something like “What’s his problem?” You wanted to ask her if she was alright or if you could help in any way but she ran off before you had the chance. The Joker emerged from his office, walking slowly towards you. The look on his face frightened you as he was the angriest that you had ever seen him. You looked up and his blue eyes burned into yours. You backed away a little as he leaned over the desk. “If that woman ever returns here and asks to see me. Tell her that I am out of the city for a few months. If she persists then get Phil or Dave (his biggest goons) to escort her off of the premises.” he growled. You nodded as you were too scared to speak. He then turned and walked back into his office calling “and get me something stronger than coffee!”

You were relieved when your work had finished and you were back in your apartment. You pitied the clients who had to meet with the Joker after his talk with Harley. Now you could finally relax in your white t-shirt, jeans and favourite pair of pink fluffy slippers. You sunk into your couch and sipped your cup of tea. It was time to forget about the stresses of work and put your feet up. Just as you were about to turn on the TV there was a knock on the door. You open it saying “I haven’t quite finished writing up the notes from yesterday’s meeting yet.” To your surprise it was Harley Quinn. She must have been looking for the Joker’s apartment. “This isn’t Mister J’s place” she said. “His apartment is the next floor up.” you reply and then remembered the Joker’s warning from earlier. “But he has now gone out of the city for a few months on business.” She looks straight at you.

“LIAR!” she screams as she starts to charge towards you. Her eyes were crazy. She gripped onto your arms just below your shoulders. Her grasp was very tight and she dug her nails into your skin. Despite trying with all your might to break free, she was just too strong. She pushed you across your lounge and pinned you up against the wall. Removing her grasp from your arms, she now clamped her hands around your neck. Smiling the entire time. You clawed at her hands in an attempt to loosen her grip but it was no use. She leaned her face towards you so her mouth was right next to your ear. “Answer me this Sweetheart and don’t you even dare lie to me.” she whispered. Her voice was haunting. “Why won’t Mister J see me? Suddenly I’m not good enough for him? Doesn’t he like his little Harley anymore? Talk! I know he tells you all of his dirty little secrets.” She gripped even harder on your neck. You choke at your reduced supply of oxygen. Tears stream down your face. “I don’t know.” you reply, your voice is faint. “I am only his secretary. He doesn’t discuss his relationships with me… Please… You have to believe me… Please… I don’t know.” She looked at your face, her smile fading as she could see that you were being honest. “hmph” she says as she releases your neck. You fall to the floor, gasping for air. She pulls you back up on your feet by grabbing your hair, so you now see eye to eye again. “Tell your boss to come visit his little Harley. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” she says pushing you back onto the floor. She walks out of your apartment, slamming the door behind her.

You stagger onto the couch, bury your head in your hands and begin to sob. The whole situation was just too much. Suddenly there was another knock on your door. You were too scared to move. What if it was Harley coming back to finish you off? After a moment’s silence the door opened and a familiar face walked in. It was the Joker. You tried to act natural but you were shaking so much in terror that you were spilling your tea all over your coffee table. “So Phil tells me that he and his wife are expecting a baby. He asks me to be its godfather. Me? Could you imagine? I laughed right in his face. It doesn’t take a genius to work out that I am not exactly godfather material.” He stopped talking when he looked at you. His smile faded. He rushed over, throwing his jacket onto the floor and sat next to you on the couch. Studying you silently, he could see the dark bruises on your arms and neck. His breathing quickened as he was getting angry. “Who the hell did this to you?” he asked as he stroked your arm. He didn’t sound angry just serious and concerned. You winced at his touch as your arm was sore. You turned your head away from him. You didn’t want things to get worse. He lifted his arm and rested his hand under your chin. Gently guiding it so you faced him once again. “I can’t help you unless you tell me.” he said whilst his blue eyes stared into yours. You took a deep breath in an attempt to steady your nerves. “Harley Quinn knocked on my door asking why you didn’t want to see her. She said that you should visit as she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” your voice was cracking. You could see that his fists were clenching in frustration. “Oh did she?” he growled. He pulled his cell out of his pocket. “Hey, yeah it’s me. I need you to do something for me. Quinn is getting out of hand.” and with that he hung up.

You started to shake and cry again as you relived the evening’s events. The Joker put his arm around you. You nuzzled your face into his chest, partly for comfort but also to hide your face. You didn’t want him to see you like this. How unprofessional you thought to yourself as you felt embarrassed. He started to stroke your hair. You sat like that for a while. You could hear the Joker’s heartbeat through his chest, the steady rhythm calmed your nerves. Your breathing started to slow until it was in time with his. “Thank you” you whispered to him. “I’m sorry for being a pain.” you could feel his chest move up and down as he chuckled. “You are no trouble at all.” he laughed. “I think I’ll stay here and sleep on the couch tonight, to make sure that nothing else happens to you.” You sat up frowning and stared into his eyes. “Don’t worry about me. I know that you probably have a busy night planned. I’ll see you again tomorrow at work.” you say. The Joker shook his head and then leaned in towards you and kissed your forehead. As you rest your head back on his chest, you feel protected and start to drift off to sleep. “Oh (y/n).” the Joker said with a massive smile on his face. “You mean more to me than you think.”


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke to find your head leaning on the Joker’s chest as you both sat on your couch. Your eyes stung from all of the crying you had done the night before. You shivered a little as you had remembered the evening’s events. You just couldn’t forgot how Harley Quinn had looked at you with those crazy eyes. It was 6am and you needed to get ready for work. You showered, got dressed in a black blouse and trousers, had some breakfast and slapped some makeup on. Feeling a lot more positive and confident in yourself. You stared at the Joker who was still asleep. No wonder why he always arrived into work late every morning. You had started to arrange a selection of breakfasts on your kitchen table. So he would have a choice when he woke up. You looked at your watch, you still had about an hour before you had to go to work. You stared at him as he frowned in his sleep. Probably thinking about a dodgy deal that he had to do today. It was strange, he just looked so… defenseless. You smiled to yourself, you just couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. Grabbing some little clear elastic bands from your drawer, you stood behind the couch where he slept. Gently and carefully you started to braid sections of the Joker’s green hair. You managed seven braids. You stood back to admire your work, it looked very cute. Pulling out your cell you took a photograph of him. Who knew when you would get the chance to braid his hair again. Looking at your watch for a second time, you grab your notebook and begin to write up notes from a meeting that happened the other day. That was meant to be last night’s work. The Joker sighs as he starts to wake up. You giggle as a braid falls over his forehead and in front of one of his eyes. He stared at it for moment in confusion, before glancing at you.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he said as he began to untie his bright green hair. “To work of course.” you reply smiling at him. He frowned at you, with a look that said ‘don’t you dare even think about it’. “Why don’t you take the day off. Relax a little. It will be my treat.” he suggested. “I’m OK” you say trying to sound confident. “Don’t worry about me. Besides you have a lot of meetings today and I need to take notes.” you then poke your tongue out at him. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Well if you think you’re up to it.” You open the front door to collect your daily newspaper. When you look down you see that half of it had been shredded. On top was a note on pink paper and written in black marker pen. It read 'Remember our little chat. I don’t like to be kept waiting! Harley’ You pick up the pile of paper and put in on your dining table. The Joker who had now gotten some breakfast, stared at it with half a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth. “Well, she does like to get her point across.” you say trying to make light of the situation. You could see the Joker’s hands forming into fists and his breath quicken in anger. It was the most angry that you had ever seen anyone swallowing a slice of toast. “You will come into work after 2 this afternoon.” he growls. “Please can’t I just go in a minute?” you ask. He shook his head at you. “To tell you the truth, I don’t feel safe here. Please can you let me go to work.” you admitted. His eyes softened as he you could see you shake a little. “Fine” he huffed “I’ll meet you there, I just need to go to my place and change.”

The morning at work had been busy. You’d spent most of your time in and out of meetings. Which was good as it kept your mind off of last night’s events. There was a lot more security at work today as you were always in sight of at least one of Joker’s goons at all times. In your free time you would chat to them as it must be boring watching over you all day. They found it fascinating when you spoke about what life was like living in the UK.

It was about half 1 in the afternoon when the front door opened. You would recognise that blonde hair with blue and pink ends anywhere. It was Harley Quinn. You now understood why the Joker wanted you to come into work after 2. Suddenly your table was very interesting to you as you stared at it. Harley skipped up to your desk. “Ahem” she said, forcing you to look up. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination. She wore a red pair of very short shorts. Paired with a black t-shirt with the words 'Property of the Joker’ written on it in bold white letters. She wanted to make her point clear. You put on your best business face, smiling at her despite your fear. “Great work Sweetie! Mister J cancelled one of his important appointments just to see me!” she beamed with a massive grin her face. She walked into the Joker’s office before you could say anything. Shouting “Puddin’!” like she did last time. Unlike yesterday, the Joker didn’t raise his voice once. The silence broke with Harley sobbing very loudly and it sounded like things were being pushed over and broken. Whatever he told her, she wasn’t taking it well.

The Joker’s office door swung open and out walked Harley. Her thick eye makeup had ran down her face. Her eyes kept darting crazily around the room as if she was look for something, until they focused on you. She approached your desk and your body started to tense up. She stood there for a moment just starting you with a massive grin on her face. Making you feel uneasy.

Suddenly she grabbed the back of your neck, bending you forward. Your chest slammed into the desk and one of your cheeks were pushed up against it. This sudden smack against the table had winded you. You tried to break free but she dug her nails into the back of your neck, holding you in this awkward position. “I bet that you’re the reason! You little British bitch! Nobody takes my Puddin’ from me!” she shouted at you. You squirmed under her grip. She leant over you laughing and a shooting pain goes through you. You scream as a knife slices down your arm. The pain was unbearable. You watch as the Joker runs towards you and punches Harley in the stomach. Making a very loud 'smack’ sound. Despite this, she starts to pull on your hair in an attempt to drag you over the desk. Joker’s goons tackled and then restrained her. Escorting her to a different part of the building. The Joker looked at you in shock, as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do. “Phil, call my doctor and tell him that it’s urgent.” he said.

With Harley gone you could finally try to stand up straight. You manage to walk around your desk until your legs collapse from under you. “No, no, no” the Joker says panicking. He grabs you to support your weight. Then he lifts and carries you. One arm under your legs the other under your back. You drape your arms around his neck and rest your head against his chest. You felt weak. “I’m sorry” you whispered as the Joker looked at your face. Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t help but shut your eyes.

You awoke in your apartment, laid across your couch. You assumed that the pillows you laid on were from the Joker’s apartment as they were a lot more lavish and comfortable than anything you owned. You must have been unconscious for a while. The Joker was right in front of you with a look of worry on his face. His eyes were red. Had he been crying? His hands clutched onto yours. He squeezed them as you woke up. Your body ached. “The Doctor has glued you back together.” he laughed. “He said that after some food and rest you should be fine.” “What… happened to… Harley?” you winced. He smiled at you but his eyes looked serious. “Don’t worry about her. I never do. She is having some time to herself to think about what she’s done.” You didn’t like the sternness in his voice. You looked over at the coffee table. There was big bunch of beautiful white, pink and red roses in a crystal vase. “What are those?” you ask. “A gift.” he replies smiling as he sees the happiness burst onto your face when you saw them. “I thought that I would get some roses for my little English Rose.”

You sit up and look into his eyes. He watches you carefully, making sure that you don’t injure yourself. You have an enormous grin on your face, which was mirrored by his. You leaned in closer and hugged him. Both of you holding on to each other for a moment, grateful to have one another. You then pull away. “Thank you for saving me.” you say kissing the Joker’s cheek. You look at his face which showed a mix of emotions, relief, happiness and confusion. His eyes stared into yours. He slowly leaned towards you as he didn’t seem entirely sure what he was doing. “Thank you (y/n), for saving me.” You were confused. How could you have possibly saved him? Before you could ask, he pressed his lips on yours. 


	3. Chapter 3

You look at his face which showed a mix of emotions, relief, happiness and confusion. His eyes stared into yours. He slowly leaned towards you as he didn’t seem entirely sure what he was doing. “Thank you (y/n), for saving me.” You were confused. How could you have possibly saved him? Before you could ask, he pressed his lips on yours.

There was a tenderness about it. Like you were made of paper and he didn’t want you to break. You felt as if your heart was melting. He gently placed his hand on you cheek, holding it there for a moment, before pulling away. His faced looked surprised and confused. As if the whole kiss was involuntary and something that he just couldn’t stop himself from doing. He looked at your face for reassurance. You were smiling and he began to mirror it with his own grin. The strangest thing was that it didn’t feel weird. It just felt comforting. You weren’t really sure how this was going to affect your relationship with your boss. There was a moment’s silence. You didn’t want to be the first one to say anything. “You’d better go and get some sleep but make sure not to lean on that arm. I’ll tidy up round here and then get some rest myself.” the Joker said. Him tidy? You weren’t sure that you could believe that. You were about to protest but you were tired from the day’s events. “Good night” you say as you stumble into your bedroom. The Joker watched you carefully to make sure that you were OK.

You woke up the next morning. Your arm was sore. That Harley Quinn did a really good job, you thought to yourself. After getting dressed into a purple shirt, jeans and a pair of black boots, you walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast. You weren’t particularly hungry but you needed to eat something with your pain killers. You made a cup of tea and another of coffee and brought it into the lounge. You saw that the Joker was already awake and reading a magazine. He had an empty bowl of what looked like cereal next to him. You placed the coffee next to him whilst saying “morning”. Looking around you could see that he was true to his word as your apartment was spotless. You sat in your armchair, wincing as you lifted your arm to drink the cup of tea.

“How’s the arm?” he asked. “It hurts and I didn’t sleep very well.” you reply whilst sipping your tea. It was kind of strange how neither of you mentioned the kiss you had last night. Besides, you were scared at what his answer would be, if you asked him about it. Though the Joker did occasionally look as if he wanted to say something, but then stopped himself. Luckily it was Sunday which was much more relaxed. It was the day that you could catch up on any work you’ve missed and take it easy.

You had finally gotten comfortable in your chair when your phone rings. You struggle to lean forward. “Don’t worry. I’ll get it.” the Joker says picking up the phone. You grin as you could see who it was and he wasn’t going to like it. Horror flashed over the Joker’s face as he spotted the word ‘Mum’ on the phone. “I kind of messaged my parents late last night saying that I couldn’t phone them because I had hurt myself.” you say, looking apologetically. “Ello” the Joker said as he answered the phone nervously. You burst out laughing. “They know that I’m not in the UK. You don’t have to try and sound British, especially with that terrible accent!” you giggle. The Joker grinned back at you whilst continuing to speak on the phone. “(Y/n) can’t come to the phone right now, her arm is really sore… She slipped and fell cutting it open… No, don’t worry she’s ok, she just needs to rest… I’m J. I work with your daughter… I called in on her this morning to make sure that she is alright… I’ll get her to ring you a bit later on when she’s feeling a bit better… Bye.” he hung up the phone. You could see the pressure and concentration in his face as he was talking on the phone. He had even started sweating. You weren’t sure why, they were only your parents and he deals with far worse people at work.

He stared at your phone for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. When he realised what was on it it, his cheeks started going red. “And what is this?” he asked as he handed the phone back to you. It was the photograph that you had taken of him when you had braided his hair the other day. “Hey, I was proud. I had to take a photo of my hard work.” you grinned. The Joker chuckled. After standing up to smell the bouquet of roses that the Joker had bought you last night, you sit next to him on the couch. He threw the magazine aside and stared at you. It was as if he could look at you forever. You looked into his eyes, making sure that you had his attention. “You know the first day we met at my job interview and you told me that the less questions I asked, the better we’ll get along?” “Vividly” he answered smiling. “Well, I would like to think that we are a bit past all that now, right?” you ask. “Well. Yes… (Y/n) where is this going?” he asked you with a puzzled expression on his face.

You took a deep breathe to keep yourself calm. He could see that you were nervous. “Who is Harley Quinn to you?” you asked. The Joker’s body tensed up and a cold frown appeared on his face. “She is nothing to me now. There’s no need to fret. Why are you worried about her anyway?” he said with a forced laugh. “She attacked me twice! And I appear to be the cause in her eyes. I don’t understand why someone who doesn’t know me, would want to hurt me so badly.” you say as your voice starts cracking. “She’s gone now anyway. So don’t worry.” he replies whilst staring at the floor. You sigh and say “But please can you-” “I said don’t worry!” he growled, with a look of anger on his face.

You stood up and backed away from him in fear. He was so different when he was angry. You walked out of the room and into your bedroom. You thought that it would be best if you gave him some time to calm down. Silly you for thinking that he could tell you anything. Why did he dodge this subject so much? Reaching into your work’s bag you start to look for your notebook. You might as well get some work done today. That’s odd, it’s not in there. Damn, it must still be at work because you had to be rushed home after the attack yesterday, so you could be checked out by the doctor.

Walking back into your lounge you see the Joker starting to walk towards you. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” he said as he began to hold your hand. “That’s alright. I just need to pop into work because I left my notes there.” you tell him. “Oh don’t worry about that today. Besides you need to rest and let your arm heal. Though I just need to go to my apartment to get changed and I have a bit of business to attend to.” he said. “I won’t be long, I’ll only pop into work. The notes aren’t going to write themselves.” you say smiling. You both leave at the same time and you lock your apartment’s door.

The reception was lot quieter today. There were only a few goons hanging around the place. Especially Phil, who was working overtime as his family is getting bigger. You chat to him about what him and his wife are planning for the new baby when it’s born. He asked how your arm was after yesterday. Picking up your notebook you have a little walk around. It was nice to look round when it was more empty. It strangely made the place feel warmer. Then you see the corridor out of the corner of your eye. That’s where they dragged off Harley yesterday. Technically you were allowed to go there but I doubt if the Joker would approve of it now that Harley was down there.  
You start to walk down the corridor. “Do you think that is wise Miss?” asked Phil. “I just want to see if she’s OK.” you reply. He decided that it was best if he accompanied you.

At the end of the corridor was a room, where you could look through a wall of glass to see into a cell. There in the middle sat Harley Quinn. Her makeup was smudged over her face and her hair was messy. “Can she see us?” you asked. “No it’s one way glass. We can see her but she can’t see us. There’s also a microphone there, which we use to talk to her. The button on the side distorts the voice, so you have the choice if you didn’t want to sound like yourself.” said Phil. You walk up to the glass. Harley looked sad and bored. You felt sorry for her. There were bruises on her arms, where she was tackled to the ground yesterday. You felt like you were the reason behind her suffering. If only you knew why.

“Could you please leave us for a moment? I will come and find you when I’m done.” you asked. Phil agreed and then walked down the corridor back to the reception. He trusted you. You walked up to the microphone and held the button down. You were quite good at accents and you started to speak into the microphone with an American accent. It was easy for you since you had now lived in America for a while. “Quinn. I’ve been sent here to ask you some questions. It’s… For the Joker’s personal records.” you lie. Harley’s head turned up at the mention of his name. She grinned. “I’m all yours” she said with glee.

“What I would like to know is how do you know the Joker?” you ask. Harley laughed.“ Me and Mister J go way back. He brought the Harley Quinn out of Harleen Quinzel. He made me who I am and I thank him for it. We fell in love and there is nothing that I wouldn’t do for him. I’d die for him, kill for him, live just for him. That man has so many talents, if you know what I mean.” she giggled. “We became a butt kicking duo. Sure the relationship had its moment, we would argue sometimes. But he’s my hot-headed sweetheart. My Puddin’ is everything to me.” she smiled. You were now starting to understand why the Joker didn’t want to to talk about Harley with you. Her voice when she spoke about him was crazy bordering on obsession.

“Why did you want to see him so badly yesterday?” you ask. “Oh that’s easy.” she replied. “You see, I gave him everything. Then he left.” your eyes widened with how bluntly she said it. “Why?” you ask. “He got bored of me I guess. He was acting really distant about six months ago. We had a massive fight about something. That night I tried to see him, I couldn’t. He left me a message saying it was over, that he couldn’t handle me anymore. He broke me and then threw me away.” her voice started to crack. She looked heartbroken.

Now you were in too deep and you couldn’t resist asking Harley this question. “Why did you attack the woman on the reception desk yesterday?” you ask as you clenched your fist. Harley laughed crazily. “I’ve seen the way my Puddin’ looks at her. She’s his precious little caged bird. I thought if I take the temptation away from him then we can be back together again.” Your eyes start to fill with tears. It was not easy to listen to someone who wanted to murder you. “Why would he want her when he had you?” you ask. Harley smiles. “She’s just so… innocent. In her manner, the way she lives. Right down to that cute little British accent of hers. He likes a project you see. Sooner or later he won’t be able to resist breaking her.” Tears start to role down your face. “Thank you Miss Quinn, that is all I need for now.” Harley began to laugh again. “No problem! If you see that British bitch, tell her that maybe next time she’ll be lucky and I’ll finish the job by cutting her throat. Also tell Mister J that I’m still waiting!”

As you release the button on the microphone, you notice the camera on the ceiling. Damn, you hope that it didn’t have audio. You walk out of the room whilst drying your eyes. Harley was crazy yet she made sense. You thought that you saw a figure whip around the corner, but it could just be where you were wiping your eyes. You decided that perhaps a walk outside would be good for you to clear your head and digest what Harley had said. Besides you didn’t want to be cooped up in your apartment all day. The only problem was that you needed to have a chaperone if you were going outside, so you wouldn’t truly be on your own. You looked at Phil and saw that his mind was wondering. “Hey, I was going to have a walk around the park. That’s near where you live, right?” you ask him. “Yes Miss” he answered. “Why don’t you walk me there and then take the rest of the day off? Spent some time with your Mrs. I’ll inform the Joker and he will still pay you for the whole day.” He smiled at you. He knew that you should be protected at all times but if you were going to sort it out with the Joker than that would be fine.

You both reach the park and Phil goes home. You noticed that a purple sports car had pulled up down the road when you both had arrived at the park. Probably a coincidence but you had to admit it was odd. You message the Joker to inform him that you were at the park and what you told Phil. You also said to dock your pay to pay for Phil’s salary today. You didn’t want him to get into trouble with Joker, especially as it was your idea. You sat on a bench and just let your mind unwind. You started to write up your notes and actually found that you could get your work done quicker outside on your own. You knew when you agreed to work for the Joker, the lifestyle that you had to have. But sometimes it was just too isolated. You loved the fresh air as it breezed past you, the smell of grass and the sound of birds singing. The afternoon sun warmed your face. It was nice to be outside without a goon staring at you the entire time. You did love your job and the people that you worked with but it was the simple pleasures, like sitting outside by yourself that you missed.

Worry starts to fill your mind. What if the Joker finds out that you had spoken to Harley. He would never forgive you. He would fire you, or worse! You had to get back to your apartment and compose yourself and then tell him everything. You start to rush home. You were walking quickly on the pavement. Your face tilted downwards as you focused on what you were going to say to the Joker. You weren’t sure what you were going to do when he got really angry. Suddenly you bumped into someone. You looked up to see a man with black hair and a very expensive looking suit. He stared at you in surprise. “Oh, I am so terribly sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” you say apologetically. “No harm done. That accent, are you British?” he asked whilst smiling. His voice was quite posh sounding, it was obvious that he came from money. “Yes, Sir” you say smiling back at him. “I can see that you are in a rush at the moment but if you would ever like a tour of Gotham City, let me know. I’m Bruce Wayne.” he said. “Thank you. I’m (y/n)” you reply. You then carry on walking. What a nice guy, you thought to yourself. You had never heard of Bruce Wayne before.

When you got back to your apartment you start to look in your kitchen. You found some chocolate brownies that you had baked the other day. You pop some onto a plate. You were thinking about having one to eat a bit later. You were also planning to drop one over to Joker’s apartment. He has a bit of a sweet tooth and you thought that he might not be able to yell at you so much if he was eating something.   
You pick up your phone to ring the Joker. You thought it would be easier if you called him first.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. You opened it and backed away slowly. It was him. He was smiling. “I thought I would drop by to see how you were.” he said. “Please can you sit on the couch” you asked. He sat down and you sat next to him, looking at his face. He looks at your hands and then stares into your eyes with a look of concern. It was obvious that you were scared as you were shaking a lot. “Joker there’s something I’ve got to tell you. When I went into work to get my notebook. Well I. You see. Curiosity got the better of me and I spoke to Harley Quinn. I know that you wouldn’t approve but I was frightened and wanted to know more and I-” you were starting to talk very quickly and your voice was cracking. “Shh shh. I know. I know everything.” he said as he took your hands in his and started stroking them, attempting to calm you down. “I know what you did and I know what she said to you. I should have answered your questions this morning when you asked.” he chuckled quietly. You never thought that he would have accepted responsibility so quickly like this.

“So… Is what she told me, true?” you ask. There was an awkward silence. He looked at the floor. This worried you even more. You tufted and said “I thought that we were passed all this. That we were friends. Or is it that just because you pay me to work for you, I’m your property, is that it?” He looked up at you. He knew that you didn’t mean it but it was a way for you to show him how hurt you were. It was like he wanted to get told off for his actions. He continued to stroke your hands. He sighed. Finally he was going to open up to you. “Typical Harley, not telling you the full story so she looks like the victim. She used to be my psychiatrist back in Arkham Asylum. Those were the early days. She became infatuated with me. She was close to madness back then. I thought it would be funny if I tipped her over the edge. Boy was I wrong. She became more crazy than I ever was. Stuck to me like glue, she was untameable. I was very lonely back then, she was fun and would idolise me. I mistook loneliness for love.” he looked embarrassed as he spoke. It was obvious that it was difficult for him to open up like this. You gave him a kind smile. 

“She said that everything changed after a fight you had?” you said. You knew that you didn’t want to push him but this might be the only time that he talks to you about this subject. “Ha ha, that fight. That must have been just over six months ago now. It all started when I let slip that you had started working for me. Harley got insanely jealous. How dare another woman be near me for such a long amount of time. I tried to explain that you were a work colleague but she didn’t believe me.” he laughed a little over how silly it all was. “So she broke up with you? I thought that you broke up with her?” you said confused. “I did break up with her, I had to. I completely ended it because she wanted to kill you and I wouldn’t let her. I cut off all contact with her and was happy to not see her again.” he replied.

Your eyes widened. You were in danger the entire time. “Why didn’t you just fire me and continue your relationship with her?” you ask. He smiled, his eyes staring into yours. “And give you up? There was no way I could let that happen. Sure you were my employee at the start but now you are so much more. I had finally met someone who saw the man behind the clown. Accepted me for who I was and made me a better man. Someone who made me question the life I led and who saw good in me even when I didn’t. An English rose that I could count on to always be there when I needed her.” You looked at him is disbelief. All you could say was “What?”

“Let me put it a bit simpler.” he said with a big grin on his face. He kissed you. Pressing his lips roughly against yours. There was an urgency and assertiveness about it. You found his kiss intoxicating. He pulled away and looked at you, as if he wanted your approval. You looked at his lips before looking up into his eyes again. You smiled, grabbing his shirt to pull him towards you. You kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around you as he started to kiss you back. You ran your fingers through his gorgeous green hair.   
In that moment you had never felt more happy about answering that job advertisement in the paper eight months ago. 


End file.
